marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Falcon
Samuel Thomas "Sam" Wilson, better known as Falcon, is a former United States Air Force paratrooper who retired from active duty and began helping fellow soldiers who were suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder. During this time Wilson became an ally of Captain America during the HYDRA Uprising and assisted him during his search for Bucky Barnes. After the Ultron Offensive, Wilson became a member of the second incarnation of the Avengers, during which time he had an encounter with Ant-Man who was attempting to break into the New Avengers Facility. Wilson continued to be an active member of the Avengers until he was forced to side with Captain America against the Sokovia Accords. Believing in his friend and leader, Wilson assisted him in rescuing the Winter Soldier from the government and even fought against his former team mates when Iron Man attempted to stop them. In the aftermath of the battle, Wilson was arrested by Thaddeus Ross and taken to the Raft along with his team mates, but was soon freed by Captain America. Biography Military Career .]] Sam Wilson joined the United States Air Force, serving two tours and eventually becoming a pararescueman, assigned to the 58th Rescue Squadron. He was a test pilot for the EXO-7 Falcon along with his wingman, Riley. One of his missions involved in successfully capturing Khalid Khandil in Bakhmala, Afghanistan. During another mission, Riley was killed after he was hit by an RPG and Wilson could do nothing to save him. After losing his friend, Wilson found that he had a hard time trying to find a reason to continue serving and soon left the military and focused his efforts on helping soldiers suffering with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Meeting Captain America ]] After returning home, he joined the Department of Veterans Affairs with the intention of helping people suffering from . While out on a morning jog across Washington, D.C., Wilson met Steve Rogers, who managed to casually run past Wilson several times, teasing him as he went much to Wilson's annoyance. Once Wilson stopped to catch his breath, the two talked about their status as veterans and their time serving in the Armed Forces. Wilson asked Rogers about the differences between living in the 1940's and now before recommending some music for him to hear. Their conversation was cut short when Rogers was called away on a mission, but Wilson told him to visit him at the DVA one day. ]] Steve Rogers kept his word and after a meeting with sufferers of PTSD in which he helped a woman who was suffering from visions of IEDs in the roads, Wilson met with Rogers who complimented him on his speech. Wilson told Rogers about his time at war and how he had lost his friend Riley during a battle but had found a new purpose with helping veterans adapt to being back home. Rogers told Wilson that he was struggling with the idea of what to do with himself if he was not a soldier, but Wilson assured him that he could do whatever he wanted to do. Helping the Fugitives ]] While on the run from undercover members of HYDRA within S.H.I.E.L.D., Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff sought refuge with Wilson, which he offered them without a second thought. While at his home, Wilson made the pair breakfast and allowed them to use his shower. When Wilson learned of the details of Rogers' and Romanoff's predicament, he offered his assistance, revealing to them that he was part of a military project that tested a new form of winged jetpacks. ]] After retrieving his wings from Fort Meade, Wilson traveled with Rogers and Romanoff to interrogate HYDRA sleeper agent Jasper Sitwell. Wilson called Sitwell on the phone after his meeting with another HYDRA agent Senator Stern, and threatened to have him shot if he did not do exactly as instructed; he ordered him to go to the roof of a nearby building where he would be questioned by Rogers and Romanoff. ]] Sitwell denied any knowledge of HYDRA's takeover of S.H.I.E.L.D.; in order to get the answers they needed from him, Romanoff resorted to kicking Sitwell off the building. Wilson flew in, caught him, and brought him back to the top of the building. This fall scared Sitwell so much he revealed HYDRA's plan to Rogers, Romanoff and Wilson, explaining to them that Alexander Pierce planned to use Project Insight to assassinate anyone who was a threat to HYDRA the moment the Insight Helicarriers were launched. Encounter with the Winter Soldier soldiers]] Wilson, Steve Rogers, and Natasha Romanoff took Jasper Sitwell in their car and drove towards the Triskelion, where they planned to use Sitwell's clearance to gain access and shut down Project Insight. However they were ambushed by the Winter Soldier. Sitwell was killed but the others managed to escape the car and a fight erupted in the streets. Wilson gave Rogers and Romanoff cover with a machine gun and fought off the HYDRA assassins. Eventually Wilson managed to defeat the unit of HYDRA soldiers and went in search of Rogers and Romanoff, taking his EXO-7 Falcon Suit with him. Wilson discovered Captain America battling the Winter Soldier and flew in to help, kicking the Winter Soldier out of the way before he could shoot Rogers. Romanoff then fired a granade launcher at him which caused him to flee. Before they could get away, Rogers, Romanoff and Wilson were taken by some of HYDRA's infiltrators within S.H.I.E.L.D., led by Brock Rumlow and were put in the back of a van to be executed. Meeting Nick Fury ]] They were rescued by a disguised Maria Hill, who brought them to a secret facility where S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury was recuperating from an assassination attempt. Together they worked out a plan to get aboard the Project Insight Helicarriers and reprogramme them to target each other. Wilson later talked with Rogers about what they should do if they encounter the Winter Soldier again, Wilson telling him he was the kind of guy you have to stop rather than save. Battle at the Triskelion ]] Wilson, Rogers and Hill broke into the Triskelion and took over the control room. Once there Rogers informed every S.H.I.E.L.D. agent of HYDRA's infiltration of their organisation and Alexander Pierce's true plans for Project Insight; Rogers urged them to stand against the enemy, when he was finished. Wilson jokingly asked if he had practised the speech or simply made it up as he went along. With the Project Insight Helicarriers being launched, Wilson helped Rogers install three special chips that would take away HYDRA's control over the Project Insight Helicarriers. Wilson used his flight suit to battle a Quinjet controlled by HYDRA. When a hole was blown into the side of a Helicarrier, Wilson was able to get aboard and install one of the microchips. Later, Wilson saved Captain America from a deadly fall and carried him to the third Helicarrier; however they were immediately attacked by the Winter Soldier who damaged Wilson's flight suit before kicking him off the Helicarrier and forcing him to skydive down to the Triskelion, pulling his parachute just in time. Showdown with Brock Rumlow ]] Wilson encountered and fought Brock Rumlow inside the Triskelion as Rumlow was making his way to attack Black Widow and Nick Fury. The two soldiers engaged in hand to hand combat. Rumlow managed to gain the upper hand during the fight, using slightly improved combat techniques to get the advantage before throwing Wilson across the room and taunting him. Their battle was cut short when Wilson spotted the final Insight Helicarrier heading straight for the Triskelion. Using his headstart to his advantage, Wilson ran for his life while Brock Rumlow was buried by debris. Wilson was forced to jump from the 41st floor of the building where he was caught by a S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicopter piloted by Nick Fury and Natasha Romanoff. Although Wilson berated the pair for almost killing him with the helicopter's blades, they soon turned their attention to escaping the explosions and finding Captain America. 's hospital bed]] Rogers was found unconscious near the ruins of the Triskelion and hospitalized after his fight with the Winter Soldier had left him almost beaten to death and with a gunshot wound in the stomach. Wilson stayed beside his bed until he recovered and played the music he had previously recommended to him. When Rogers awakened, the first words he said to Wilson were "On your left" causing Wilson to smile with amusement. Search for Bucky Barnes ]] At the fake gravesite for Nick Fury, Wilson was asked by Fury to join him on his mission to exterminate HYDRA. Wilson refused, stating that he was a soldier, not a spy. They said their goodbyes and Natasha Romanoff gave Rogers the Winter Soldier's file. Wilson agreed to help Rogers in his search for Bucky Barnes.Captain America: The Winter Soldier During their search, Rogers was called to rejoin the Avengers and battle HYDRA, leaving Wilson to hunt for Barnes on his own.Avengers: Operation HYDRAAvengers: Age of Ultron Avengers Party ]] Wilson was invited to a party at Avengers Tower to celebrate the Avengers' successful battle against HYDRA which led to the seeming defeat of HYDRA, the capture of their main leader Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, and the Scepter they had been hunting ever since the Battle of New York, ending up in the safe hands of the Avengers. During the party Wilson was introduced to and shook hands with Tony Stark and later played a game of pool with Steve Rogers while drinking. ]] Wilson and Steve Rogers late spoke about the battle; Wilson jokingly wanted to know why he had not been invited to assist in the fight as he had been helping Rogers in the search for Bucky Barnes for the last few months, but when Rogers attempted to apologize he still assured Rogers that he was not massively interested in joining the Avengers at that point. They went on to discuss Rogers finding an apartment in his home town of Brooklyn. New Avengers ]] Wilson was recruited into the new Avengers' roster along with Vision, James Rhodes and Wanda Maximoff. Wilson arrived at the New Avengers Facility with his new uniform complete with upgraded mechanical wings. The new Avengers began their training under the leadership of Captain America and Black Widow. Duel at New Avengers Facility ]] While training at the New Avengers Facility, Wilson detected an intruder in the base and decided to investigate. Flying onto the roof, Wilson spotting a man wearing a suit that seemed to make him the size of an ant. Once it was made clear that Wilson could see this man despite his tiny size, the man grew to normal height and introduced himself as Scott with the code-name Ant-Man, noting that he was a big fan of Falcon and the Avengers. ]] Wilson demanded to know why Ant-Man was at the facility; the man claimed to simply be needing to borrow a device from them. Believing that Ant-Man was a sort of spy, Falcon attempted to arrest him, only for him to shrink and punch Wilson, resulting in the pair beginning to fight. During their battle, Falcon followed Ant-Man inside the New Avengers Facility until Ant-Man managed to shrink down and disable Falcon's suit from the inside, causing the suit to malfunction and drop Wilson from the sky. ]] Falcon hit the ground hard and by the time he managed to recover from the fall, his wing suit was seemingly damaged beyond repair for the time being, Ant-Man had already escaped with the device and Falcon was unable to track him with his goggles. Forced to accept defeat, Wilson then said through the comm link to the rest of the Avengers that it was incredibly important to him that Captain America must never know about this embarrassing failure in fighting a man the size of an ant.Ant-Man Searching for Ant-Man ]] Wilson became fascinated by this new hero, having heard of him using his abilities to stop the sale of a new super-weapon called the Yellowjacket Suit. Believing that he could be of benefit to the Avengers, Wilson began to try to find and recruit Ant-Man for the Avengers, despite only knowing his first name to be Scott. Eventually Wilson came close to finding him through the friend of a friend of Ant-Man who agreed to help him. Attack of Ultimo ]] HYDRA collected many of the parts of the destroyed Ultron Sentries and took them to an undisclosed location in Eastern Europe, where they used the parts to create a giant robot called Ultimo. HYDRA then used the Ultimo to attack a small village. Wilson joined the Avengers to an attack on the giant robot and together they manged to destroy Ultimo. Captain America: Road to War Attack on the IFID Headquarters 's mercenaries]] The Avengers tracked Brock Rumlow in Lagos, Nigeria. Wilson, using Redwing looked into a suspicious van heading towards the IFID before it crashed into the establishment. Wilson brought Captain America to the scene and then aided Scarlet Witch in taking out numerous hostiles around the compound and provided her cover when she cleared out the toxic gas within the building. Soon after, Rumlow and a few of his men ran into the town center hoping to evade the Avengers. Wilson subdued one of them only to realize and alert his friends that the mercenaries had split up on a wild goose chase. After Black Widow attempted to subdue two of the hostiles one of them threatened to drop the virus if she did not drop her gun while the other held her at gunpoint. However, Wilson saved Romanoff by using Redwing to shoot both mercenaries while Romanoff managed the catch the dropped bio-weapon. Though Falcon insisted that she thank the drone, Romanoff refused. Wilson was asked by Rogers to call the firefighters, after Maximoff had accidentally caused a blast that killed many civilians. Avengers Civil War Sokovia Accords ]] After the mission in Lagos, Thaddeus Ross visited the New Avengers Facility. He presented the Avengers with the Sokovia Accords which would put them under the direct command of a panel of the United Nations. Wilson and James Rhodes argued about the document. Rhodes claimed that 117 countries had signed the Accords and they could not ignore it. Wilson said that after they would signed it, they would probably be put in prison as criminals. The Avenger debate was stopped after Steve Rogers received a message that Peggy Carter had died. ]] Wilson accompanied Rogers in Peggy's funeral. There, Sharon Carter revealed herself as Peggy's niece. After that, Wilson traveled to Vienna where the Accords were signed. However, a bomb was set outside Vienna International Centre. Wilson informed that to Rogers and with Carter, they watched the news report that the authorities suspected Bucky Barnes had done it. Rogers returned from a conversation with Natasha Romanoff, Wilson asked him if she had told him not to interfere, but Rogers said Barnes would have done the same for him. Wilson said that maybe in 1945 and then Carter told them Barnes was in Bucharest, but the Joint Counter Terrorist Centre were also after him. Finding Bucky Barnes In Bucharest, Wilson observed the area for the Joint Counter Terrorist Centre soldiers. As Steve Rogers talked with Bucky Barnes in his apartment, Wilson updated him on the soldiers positions. Rogers and Barnes fought against the soldiers and escaped, but Black Panther also joined the fight and tried to kill Barnes. Wilson was asked by Rogers to take care on the helicopter that was shooting at them, so Wilson used the EXO-7 Falcon to divert it. The fight continue through the road tunnel, with the JCTC chasing the the three with their vehicles. Rogers asked Wilson to help him shake Black Panther. Wilson flew to the tunnel and catch Black Panther in mid air. The latter tried to get down until Wilson braked when Barnes explode the tunnel entrance. Black Panther catches Barnes but the JCTC arrested them all with the help of War Machine. It was revealed that Black Panther was actually T'Challa, prince of Wakanda. and T'Challa are greeted by Everett Ross]] On the Run The Joint Counter Terrorist Centre brought the four to the JCTC Building in Berlin. During the transition, Wilson asked T'Challa if he liked cats. Steve Rogers urged him to stop, but Wilson wanted to know more about him. T'Challa explained that his his suit is made of Vibranium and he wanted to avenge Bucky Barnes for seemingly killing his father in the Bombing of the Vienna International Centre. As they arrived, Everett Ross and Sharon Carter waited for them. Ross said to them that their gears were confiscated, so Wilson grumbled that he better would not see someone else using the EXO-7 Falcon. TBA Later, Sam Wilson and Steve Rogers eventually tracked Bucky Barnes down to a remote location where he was trapped with his cybernetic arm stuck in a vise. Rogers told Wilson that they would not inform Tony Stark of what had happened but did not know who else to ask for help. Wilson then said he 'knew a guy' who might be able to come to their aid.Ant-Man Post-credits Scene Clash of the Avengers Captain America and his companions arrived at the Leipzig/Halle Airport to take a Quinjet to find Helmut Zemo in Siberia, fearing that he would release the five other Winter Soldiers just like Bucky Barnes. After recruiting Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch and Ant-Man, whom Wilson suggested in recruiting after their little battle, the team devised a plan to battle Iron Man and his team. 's Quinjet]] Wilson found the Quinjet in Hangar 5 using Redwing's lenses and alerted Captain America, revealing to Iron Man's team the rest of the rebels. Sam and Bucky then made their way towards the hangar, until Spider-Man intervened with a powerful kick on Wilson and started to battle the two inside the airport's terminal. Falcon fought Spider-Man in the air while Barnes tried to throw heavy objects at the boy, to no avail. Spider-Man managed to bring Falcon to the floor by webbing his flight-pack and Wilson flung into a post store. After webbing Falcon to a hand rail Spider-Man asked if his wings were made from "Carbon-Fibre", which Falcon returned another question if "the webs came out of him". Realizing that there's not a lot of conversation in fighting from Sam, Spider-Man lunged towards him to knock him down onto the floor, only for the kick to be eased by a passing Bucky Barnes. The new recruit webbed the two fugitives to the floor, but before he could do any more damage, Falcon controlled Redwing with his webbed up arms to take Spider-Man outside of the terminal and stop fighting. ]] Having regrouped with his team Falcon and his team ran towards the Quinjet Hangar, only to be stopped by a laser beam blasted by Vision. The two opposing sides charged towards each other, picking up an individual fight with Falcon tackling War Machine in the air. When Vision tried to attack Wilson, he was stopped by an electric arrow fired from Hawkeye. Iron Man later gave in chasing Falcon with Rhodes, to which Wilson asked Clint for assistance. Clint teamed up with Scott Lang, firing him in his ant-sized costume from an arrow into Iron Man's suit, therefore stopping the team leader from chasing Wilson further. When Captain America's team realized that not all of them could win and get to Siberia, Wilson suggested a distraction or diversion to be made so Captain America and Bucky Barnes can reach the Quinjet. Lang volunteered to do something he tried in a lab once, he told them to wait for the signal and jumped onto War Machine's back whilst still chasing Falcon. All of a sudden Lang became giant and caught Rhodes behind Wilson and threw him towards an aircraft, signaling the diversion. Winning a Losing Battle Falcon kept fighting to allow Captain America more time to reach the hangar. He fought against Iron Man again from doing harm to Scott Lang and reaching the two getaways. When Falcon dived from the sky towards Stark he released Redwing from his wings and flung it towards his helmet, destroying it. Wilson stopped fighting when Stark focused on Ant-Man after attacking him with a whole airplane wing to keep Iron Man from harming Falcon. After defeating Lang with the help from Spider-Man, Iron Man and War Machine gave chase towards the flying Quinjet with Captain America and Bucky Barnes piloting it to Siberia. Falcon tried to stop them by firing some air missiles in front of War Machine, convincing him to ask Vision to knock Wilson out of the sky so he can safely glide downwards. Vision distracted after tending Scarlet Witch, fired a beam from the Mind Stone towards Falcon's wings. Seeing this Sam dodged the beam only for it to hit War Machine's Arc Reactor, disabling the suit. Rhodes fell helplessly thousands of feet onto the ground, despite Falcon and Iron Man's efforts to save him. Although he survived but Rhodes was left paralyzed. Wilson was shocked for his mistake, he told Stark that he was sorry but Stark, enraged, fired a repulsor blast at Sam, knocking him unconscious and signalling the end of the clash. In Prison Wilson, Clint Barton, Wanda Maximoff and Scott Lang were all captured and taken to the Raft to be imprisoned. Tony Stark visited them, and Wilson asked about James Rhodes' status. Stark then knocked out the audio feed and revealed to Wilson that he was trying to help Steve Rogers. Rogers then freed his imprisoned companions after capturing Zemo.Captain America: Civil War Personality Sam Wilson is one of Captain Steve Rogers' most stalwart friends and allies. Both men found a kindred spirit in each other when they discovered they both shared common life experiences and had similar values. Sam Wilson and Rogers both fought in the military, had to cope with the deaths of friends during war, and had to adjust to life outside of war. For Wilson, he found purpose in helping military veterans adjust to civilian life. Wilson admires Captain America and the ideals he represents. Their commonality helped the two to forge a bond that led Wilson to aid Steve Rogers in many of his heroic exploits. During these exploits, Sam Wilson becomes a hero in his own right, whether it be when the two are fighting shoulder to shoulder together during a mission to save the world or aiding Rogers with a personal matter, such as helping him find the Winter Soldier. In contrast to Rogers' pensive no nonsense attitude, Wilson often displays a more brazen attitude and often makes cheeky comments. Powers and Abilities Powers EXO-7 Falcon *'Flight': Using his specialized winged jetpack, Sam Wilson is able to fly faster than the speed of a jet, but with an enhanced degree of maneuverability and agility similar to that of an actual falcon. He was able to avoid automatic fire from an Insight Quinjet and the shots of the Insight Helicarriers' main weaponry. Besides enhancing Falcon's mobility, the EXO-7 Falcon can also increase the force generated by some of Falcon's physical strikes via the increased momentum and acceleration created by his jetpack. While flying, he was able to lift up and carry off people like Jasper Sitwell and even Captain America, seemingly by the suit enhancing his strength. *'Enhanced Vision': The EXO-7's goggles allow Wilson to view in multiple spectrums and see objects that are either far away or too small to see for the naked eye. Abilities *'Expert Acrobat': In order to withstand the equilibrium shifting caused by flight, Wilson is an expert acrobat. Many times during his battle with HYDRA, Wilson had to couple his acrobatic skills with his flight maneuvers to avoid being shot from the sky. *'Expert Marksman': Wilson is a very accurate marksman skilled in sharpshooting, as he has shown with his retractable sidearms and expertise with U.S. military firearms. *'Expert Martial Artist': As a former member of the United States Armed Forces, Wilson is highly trained and skilled in hand to hand combat. Wilson's fighting style include a combination of firearm improvisation, flight maneuvers such as swooping and aerial grappling, and modern army combatives. Wilson's modern army combatives derive elements from Muay Thai, American Boxing, and Taekwondo. He was able to subdue HYDRA operatives and hold his own against STRIKE leader Brock Rumlow, though he was unable to defeat him. *'Expert Tactician': Wilson has shown capabilities in planing special operations, as he was able to help Captain America and his team strategize the plan to destroy the Insight Helicarriers and unmask HYDRA. He was able to react and respond to Ant-Man's unprecedented appearance and was able to perfectly counter his unique attacks after only viewing them momentarily. *'Master Pilot': Wilson displays the utmost skill when flying with his EXO wings; he can perform many advanced and complicated maneuvers while in midair. Equipment Weapons *' ': Falcon carries two of these machine pistols in the holsters of his EXO-7 suit. The mechanical aids in Falcon's forearms provide speedy unholstering and assembly of the machine pistols. He used them against Quinjets and crew members during an assault on the Project Insight Helicarriers. He also resorted to use them to defend the New Avengers Facility from Ant-Man when he infiltrated the compound, attempting to shoot at him believing the intruder was hostile. *'Dual Barrel Wrist-Mounted Machine Gun ': The left gauntlet of Falcon's redesigned uniform utilizes a wrist-mounted dual emission machine gun controlled via clenching a fist. Utilized during Falcon's duel with Ant-Man. *'Wrist-Mounted Miniature Rocket Launcher ': Falcon utilized a wrist-mounted miniature rocket launcher on his right bracer against Spider-Man during the Clash of the Avengers. *' ': An assault rifle that Wilson obtained from one of the HYDRA mercenaries acommpanying the Winter Soldier, that Wilson used to cover for Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff after being ambushed by the mercenaries in Washington, D.C.. *' ': Falcon utilized a knife to cut off the strap of a HYDRA operative's M4A1 Carbine during a battle in a highway. Other Equipment *'EXO-7 Falcon:' Prototype jet-pack with wings that enables the user to fly. The wings can also be used as defensive and offensive weapons, as they are highly flexible and bulletproof. It also stores miniature guided missiles that seek out targets predetermined by Redwing. *'Goggles:' Falcon has a pair of protective goggles that not only protect his eyes during high speed flight, but also possess telescopic and microscopic vision, allowing him to see even a shrunk Ant-Man. *'Redwing:' A Drone that assists Falcon during missions. Relationships Allies *Riley † - Wingman *Avengers - Former Teammates **Captain America's Team ***Steve Rogers/Captain America - Partner, Close Friend and Former Leader ***Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch - Former Teammate ***Clint Barton/Hawkeye - Former Teammate **Iron Man's Team - Temporary Enemies ***Tony Stark/Iron Man - Ally turned Enemy ***Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow - Friend and Former Teammate ***Vision - Former Teammate ***James Rhodes/War Machine - Former Teammate *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Nick Fury **Maria Hill *Scott Lang/Ant-Man - Temporary Enemy turned Recruit *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier - Enemy turned Ally *Sharon Carter Enemies *HYDRA **Jasper Sitwell † **STRIKE ***Jack Rollins **Russo † *Khalid Khandil *Brock Rumlow/Crossbones † *T'Challa/Black Panther *Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Thaddeus Ross *Helmut Zemo *Joint Counter Terrorist Centre **Everett Ross Appearances In chronological order: *''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' **''Avengers: Age of Ultron Prelude - This Scepter'd Isle'' *''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' *''Ant-Man'' *''Captain America: Road to War'' *''WHiH Newsfront'' **''WHiH Newsfront: April 28, 2016'' (footage and mentioned) **''WHiH Newsfront: May 3, 2016 LIVE'' (footage and mentioned) *''Captain America: Civil War'' Trivia *In the comics, Sam Wilson is the uncle of Jim Wilson and a Harlem native who moved to California and became a drug dealer, though this fact was revealed to be a collection of false memories planted by the Red Skull. His plane crashed, and he was genetically altered with the ability to speak telepathically with birds. Wilson eventually took over as the new Captain America. *Falcon's first suit in Captain America: The Winter Soldier is more similar to the suit of his Ultimate comics variant than that of his Mainstream Universe version. His second suit was given some red and white coloring as a nod to the costume from the mainstream universe. Behind the Scenes *Anthony Mackie was extremely disappointed to discover that the suit he would be wearing in Captain America: The Winter Soldier would not resemble the red spandex suit from the mainstream comics. References External Links * * Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier Characters Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Characters Category:Ant-Man (film) Characters Category:Captain America: Civil War Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Video Games Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:United States Armed Forces Soldiers Category:Avengers Members Category:Criminals Category:High Body Count Category:Heroes